The Greatest Songs of the Fifties
class=album|id= r816935/review|pure_url=yes}} Allmusic review |}} The Greatest Songs of the Fifties is an album by veteran American singer Barry Manilow, released in the United States on January 31, 2006. A significant album for Barry Manilow, it finds the Brooklyn-born crooner taking on songs that were popular in his youth. The project also marked Manilow's return to his former label, Arista, with the company's founder, Clive Davis, setting the singer up with 1950s pop classics much in the way that the savvy businessman steered Rod Stewart in the direction of jazzy standards in his successful The Great American Songbook project. The album was an amazing hit in the United States. It entered the Billboard 200 at No. 1, giving him the second chart-topping album of his career. His only other No. 1 album was Barry Manilow Live, in 1977. This is also the highest-debuting album of his career, selling over 150,000 copies in its opening week and besting the No. 3 opening of Ultimate Manilow in 2002. Track listing US Version #"Moments to Remember" - 3:34 #"It's All in the Game" - 2:54 #"Unchained Melody" - 3:45 #"Venus" - 2:26 #"It's Not for Me to Say" - 3:23 #"Love Is a Many Splendored Thing" - 2:42 #"Rags to Riches" - 3:21 #"Sincerely/Teach Me Tonight (Medley)" (Duet with Phyllis McGuire) - 3:18 #"Are You Lonesome Tonight?" - 2:57 #"Young at Heart" - 3:35 #"All I Have to Do Is Dream" - 2:48 #"What a Diff'rence a Day Made" - 3:03 #"Beyond the Sea" - 4:05 UK Version #"Moments to Remember" - 3:34 #"It's All in the Game" - 2:54 #"Unchained Melody" - 3:45 #"Venus" - 2:26 #"It's Not for Me to Say" - 3:23 #"Love Is a Many Splendored Thing" - 2:42 #"Rags to Riches" - 3:21 #"Sincerely/Teach Me Tonight (Medley)" (Duet with Phyllis McGuire) - 3:18 #"Are You Lonesome Tonight?" - 2:57 #"Young at Heart" - 3:35 #"All I Have to Do Is Dream" - 2:48 #"What a Diff'rence a Day Made" - 3:03 #"Beyond the Sea" - 4:05 #"If You Love Me (Really Love Me)" - 3:49 #"As Time Goes By" - 3:45 Japanese Version #"Moments to Remember" - 3:34 #"It's All in the Game" - 2:54 #"Unchained Melody" - 3:45 #"Venus" - 2:26 #"It's Not for Me to Say" - 3:23 #"Love Is a Many Splendored Thing" - 2:42 #"Rags to Riches" - 3:21 #"Sincerely/Teach Me Tonight (Medley)" (Duet with Hiromi Iwasaki) - 3:18 #"Are You Lonesome Tonight?" - 2:57 #"Young at Heart" - 3:35 #"All I Have to Do Is Dream" - 2:48 #"What a Diff'rence a Day Made" - 3:03 #"Beyond the Sea" - 4:05 #"Have I Told You Lately" - 4:17 Musicians *'Contractor': Joe Soldo *'Piano': Barry Manilow, Ron Pedley, Joe Melotti, Steve Welch *'Bass': Dave Carpenter, Dave Stone *'Guitar': Ken Berry, Mike Lent *'Drums': Russ McKinnon, John Robinson *'Percussion': Dan Greco *'Background Vocals': Randy Crenshaw (Contractor), Jon Joyce, Gary Stockdale *'Heavenly Choir on "Venus"': Connie Nassios *'Violins': Assa Drori (Concert Master), Barbra Porter, Dynell Weber, Yan To, Liane Mautner, Johanna Krejci, Tereza Stanislav, Alyssa Park, David Stenske, Cynthia Moussas, Ronald Folsom, Irina Voloshina, Jennifer Munday, Charlie Bisharat, Ron Clark, Armen Garabedian, Jennifer Walton, Shari Zippert, Mario Deleon, Margaret Wooten, Olivia Tsui, Neel Hammond, Brian Benning, Yvette Devereaux, Rebecca Bunnell, Kevin Connolly *'Violas': Ken Burward-Hoy, Harry Shirinian, Caroline Buckman, Miguel Ferguson, Carrie Holzman, Sam Formicola, Ray Tischer, Kazi Pitelka, Rodney Hurtz *'Celli': Larry Corbett, Christina Soule, John Krovoza, David Speltz, Paula Hochhalter, Stephanie Fife, Vanessa F. Smith, Rowena Hammill *'Harp': Gayle Levant, Marcia Dickstein *'Saxophones / Woodwinds': Gary Foster, Dan Higgins, Gene Cipriano, Don Shelton, George Shelby, Greg Huckins *'Trumpets': Warren Leuning, Wayne Bergeron, Charlie Davis, Larry McGuire, Larry Lunetta, Chris Gray *'Trombones': Charles Loper, Chauncey Welsch, Stephen Baxter, Bryant Byers, Craig Gosnell *'French Horns': Steve Becknell, Jim Atkinson, Brad Warnaar, Paul Klintworth, Danielle Ondarza, Mark Adams *'Flute': Sheridan Stokes, Dave Shostac *'Oboe': Joe Stone, Earl Dumler *'Bassoon': John Mitchell *'Harmonica': Tommy Morgan References Category:Barry Manilow albums Category:2006 albums Category:Covers albums Category:Arista Records albums